mi cuerpo es tuyo
by MikuFuyuppe
Summary: akashi se pone triste al enterarse que furihata se casara...pero por suerte kise ayudara que esa tristesa se valla facilmente. okey no me presumo pero enverdad esta muy bueno...es uno de mis primeros fincs y estoy orgullosa plis denle una oportunidad y no se arrepentiran :'D


**holia aqui les dejo el primer cap de este cortito finc...a algunos le parecera parecido a un finc que no me acuero como se llama XD me parece que "desgarro muscular" pero bueno lo que pasa es que lo lei y me encanto pero quede un poco insatisfecha entonces aqui esta este finc...Espero que les guste y perdon las faltas de autografia si es que hay ewe**

* * *

destrozado...asi es como se sentia akashi...destrozado...al saber que furihata, la persona que amo toda su vida, se iba a casa con otro hombre, le dolia, pero no queria admitirlo, se pregunto si el dolor iba a parar en algun momento, en ese momento el telefono sono...no queria contestarlo...pero lo haria igual

¿si?-

hola señor akashi lamento molestarle pero hay un chico que quiere verle...dice que sellama kise ryouta- "kise...tan rapido se corrio el rumor que furihata se iba a casar...va,da igual,la verdad el rubio era el unico que descubrio los sentimientos que tenia hacia furihata e intento ayudarlo...pero fue en vano"

señor akashi?-

hee, si dile que pase-"pero que estaba diciendo el lo que mas queria era estar solo...va eso es lo que pensaba"

akashi?-se escucho una vos detras de la puerta

kise puedes pasar-respondio seriamente akashi.

ho...hola akashi-dijo acercendose donde estaba el pelirojo-me entere lo de furihata y bueno solo queria saber...bueno...yo-

no quiero tu lastima ryouta enserio-eso le puso al rubio los pelos de punta solo decir que el le estaba dado SU "lastima" le irritaba

BAKA! nunca le dar a mi lastima a nadie solo...solo trataba de ponerme en tu lugar...queria ser un poco comprensivo-dijo levantandose y acercandose cada ves mas al pelirojo hasta envolverlo en sus fuerte abraso .

oie kise... que haces?-dijo akashi que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el movimiento del rubio

trato de ser un poco comprensivo ¿no te lo dije?...se exactamente como te sientes...piensas que ese dolor no se va a ir mas-dijo kise mirandolo a los ojos

los ojos de akashi se llenaron de lagrimas en pocos segundos simplemente no podia soportar que la persona que amaba se iba a casar con otra persona

me duele aqui -dijo señalando su corazon- y aqui -dijo senalando su cabeza

por que tanto tu mente como tu corazon estaban enamorados de furihata -dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte y sin soltarse del agarre se dirigieron al sillon que tenia akashi en su oficina

oie kise quisiera saber si a ti alguna ves te a pasado esto? Digo...hace un rato dijiste que me comprendias-

fue hace muy poco tiempo...pero fue mi culpa...cuando queria decirle lo que sentia me ponia muy nervioso y no le podia hablar y cuando junte valor para hacerlo esa persona se enamoro de alguien mas...pero bueno las cosas pasan, no...no puedes decidir a quien amar...pe...pero eso en verdad no tiene importancia-dijo medio incomodo rascandose la nuca.

oie kise... esa persona fui yo?-kise se quedo helado ante las palabras del pelirojo

ya te dije que no importaba-dijo con una sonrisa

pero ki-no pudo terminar de hablar que el rubio poso su dedo indice en su boca para que este callara

shh no vine por eso akashi...yo queria decirte algo-Las mejillas del rubio se volvieron completamente rojas-lo..lo que yo te queria decir es que-el rubio dio un gran suspiro-akashi quiero darte mi cuerpo

... QUE?-akashi se quedo practicamente helado,sorprendido y sonrojado por las palabras del rubio...la verdad en la segundaria trato muchas veces proponerse al rubio pero siempre surgia algo que se lo impedia,entonces decidio rendirse y tiempo despues conocio a furihata o por dios como amaba a ese chico...y los sentimientos por kise los olvido o eso creia hasta ahora.

hee no akashi...no malentiendas...te digo que puedes hacer lo que quieras con migo...si quieres salir a algun lado, no importa cual, yo ire contigo...si quieres pasar el dia insultando a furihata por mas aburrido que sea te escuchare o si quieres llorar como una adolecente de 15 en su primera pelea con su novio aqui estoy yo-akashi no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar lo ultimo-bueno...tambien...si tu quieres "eso" no me negare, si es lo que te hace sentir mejor-en ese momento kise parecia un tomate por lo rojo que estaba-ya sabes akashi..." ** _mi cuerpo es tuyo."_**

* * *

 ** _LEAN ESTO x3 :_**

 **ho-ho kise tuviste que haber dicho cualquier cosa menos eso...has despertado al demonio de akashi XD que decidira akashi? eso lo sabremos en pocos dias jajaja dejen sus rewei o como se diga ;3 y recuerden nunca despertar a la bestia de akashi xD jaja**

 **se despide:miku fuyuppe.**

 **haaa esperen en el proximo cap seguro que habra un poco de lemon todavia no se si mucho o poco pero creo que un poco,nada mas ustedes decidan ahora si definitivamente adios (O.O)/**


End file.
